Autumn Days
by Tastywheat
Summary: Set post Ikedaya. Things return to normal for the Shinsengumi after the Ikedaya affair, but the consequences of their success are just starting to surface. Hijikata x Okita. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is chapter 1 of a multi-chapter fic. Takes place after the Ikedaya raid, so spoilers apply for those who haven't seen that part of the manga or anime. This fic is based on the SIPM manga and PMK anime only, since I don't have access to the PMK manga. I will tryto be historically accurate where possible, but if Nanae can play around with timelines, then so can I. CC much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Peacemaker Kurogane is the work of Nanae Chrono. No money is being made off this fanfic.

* * *

Autumn Days, Chapter 1

"So, Toshi, what do you think?" asked Kondou, gesturing toward the training ground full of sparring men before them.

Hijikata, sitting cross-legged beside Kondou on the wooden platform, blew out a small cloud of gray smoke and said, "Hmpf."

"I take it you're not impressed," said Kondou, relaxed and smiling. He'd been used to it for a long time and he didn't expect his vice-commander's mood to improve anytime soon, especially not now, when Souji wasn't here to lighten the mood.

"This is the highest number of applicants we've ever had, though," he continued, in no way discouraged. "And it looks like the number will keep increasing as the word spreads about how we handled the raid on the Ikedaya."

"Aa," said Hijikata noncommittally.

Kondou cast him a questioning look, but seeing that Hijikata didn't intend to provide more than a one-syllable response, he shook his head instead and leaned back with a slightly amused smile on his face. The mid-morning sun felt good on his arms and back, and there were at least thirty sweating and grunting men, ranging in age from late teens to early thirties, sparring against each other with bamboo swords in the training area while some of the unit captains mingled with them, supervising and evaluating the matches. Kondou spotted Nagakura having a lively session with an applicant who was even shorter than him, and looking amused to no end because of it. Saitou, as always, was drifting like a ghost around the sparring pairs, neatly sidestepping anyone who stumbled into his path. Toudou, not yet fully recovered from his head wound from the Ikedaya, watched from the sidelines and looked like he was going to chew his nails off if he didn't a chance to get into the action soon. All of this made Kondou smile in a self-satisfied way.

"Isn't it grand, Toshi?" Kondou said, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "All of these passionate and dedicated young swordsmen fighting for a chance to join us?"

Hijikata snorted around his pipe.

"Dedication and controlled passion, we could use. It's hot-headed, glory-seeking idiots like these that we can do without," he said, wincing as one of the applicants right in front of him chose that moment to make a lunge with particularly bad form. At least the other candidate had the sense to use an opening when he saw one, as proven when he promptly whacked his stumbling opponent across the back with his shinai.

Kondou gave a hearty laugh, watching the antics and the disgusted look on Hijikata's face.

"What about that one?" asked Kondou, indicating a fairly well-built young man in his early twenties with narrow eyes, a smooth, angular face, and slicked-back hair trading swings with a wily-looking older man. Hijikata eyed the younger one with passing interest, noting the decent swing and the steady footwork. Indeed, both men looked like they knew something about swordsmanship, but the younger man's daring—or perhaps it was cockiness, Hijikata couldn't tell yet—gave him the edge.

"His form suggests that he might not be completely useless," Hijikata conceded, "but someone may need to deflate his ego a bit," he said, giving his final verdict before turning back to gaze at nowhere in particular.

That was probably the best he was going to get out of Hijikata today, and it wasn't even noon yet. Such a distant and uninviting mood was a bit much, even for him. Kondou sighed.

"Toshi, if you're so worried about him, why don't you just go to him?" he said.

He didn't need to say the name because they both knew there was only one person he could be talking about.

Hijikata frowned.

"I have better things to do than sit watch over a person who is just sleeping anyways," he grumbled, although the way he refused to meet Kondou's knowing gaze said something different. "Besides," he added, "it is my duty to oversee recruitment and I am needed here. I can't leave this to you alone because then you'll take anyone who walks through the front gate and can point a sword in the right direction."

Kondou laughed. "Do they need anything else?"

Hijikata chose not to dignify that with an answer, and took a drag on his pipe instead.

Kondou's expression softened as he regarded Hijikata carefully, and he laid a hand on his vice-commander's arm.

"Really, Toshi, if you want to head back to the sleeping quarters just for a bit and make sure he's okay, I promise I won't hire any, ah, what did you call them? Hot-headed, glory-seeking idiots? I promise I won't hire any while you're gone," said Kondou gently with a small twinkle in his eye.

Hijikata looked at Kondou as if he didn't know whether he should be relieved and grateful or irritated and wary. After a moment's consideration, he decided to take the middle route.

"Fine," he said, getting to his feet, "but have Nagakura spar with the younger one from earlier and let Toudou take one of the slower ones. He looks like he's going to pass out from the effort of keeping himself on the sidelines, and a light workout should settle him."

"Hai hai, Hijikata-fukuchou," replied Kondou, smiling easily at the other man's glare. He gave his long-time friend a gentle shove and said, "Don't worry about us here, just go take care of what's yours."

Hijikata grudgingly let the comment go as he stepped down from the raised platform. He took a few steps and then stopped, mumbling a quick, "Thank you," over his shoulder before heading back towards the main compound.

* * *

Next chapter: A new character is introduced, and maybe we'll actually get to see Okita.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: New characters are introduced, and we see the beginnings of actual plot.

* * *

Chapter 2 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the tall figure of Hijikata Toshizou stood and stepped down from the raised platform. The part of him that wasn't concentrating on his opponent wondered where the vice-commander was going and felt a sense of urgency rise up in his chest. Hijikata couldn't leave now; he hadn't had a chance to prove himself yet. Just as he was about to turn his head and see where Hijikata was going, his attention was rudely brought back to the match by a whack that caught him squarely on top of the head. He winced and backed up quickly, hand automatically going to rub the sore spot. He glanced up to see his opponent smirking at him.

"You shouldn't let your eyes wander, boy," said the man with the gray-streaked hair tied back in a short ponytail, smugly. "You'll lose sight of what's right in front of you."

"Che, I don't need lessons from an old man like you," the younger man replied, adjusting his grip on his weapon. His head wasn't the only thing sore at the moment. Grudgingly, he dropped back into his stance, shinai at the ready, and took a few clearing breaths.

His opponent smiled, amused by the reply. "Looks like I'll have to beat the lesson into you, then," he said, easily, and then charged.

"You can try if you want," said the young man, defending against the strike with a smooth parry, "but you shouldn't concern yourself with others." He countered with a thrust of his own.

"You have some spirit, I'll grant you that," said the older man through gritted teeth as he caught the attack and held it with his weapon. "What's your name, boy?"

"Sasaki Jiroh, and I'm not a boy," grunted the younger man, pushing back.

"Well, you're certainly not a girl," ground out the older man, dryly, holding Jiroh at bay. "Nobu Takafumi," he said between grunts. "Pleased to meet you."

With a cry, they broke apart. Each man dropped two steps back into a defensive stance, breathing a bit heavily. They noted their mirrored actions, and Nobu grinned.

"You're not too bad," he said, wiping his hand on his pants, "for a kid."

Jiroh was about to say something in kind when a voice cut him off.

"Hey, you two over there."

They looked up. It was the Kyokuchou, signaling to them. The two looked at each other, each with one eyebrow raised. Did he mean…?

"Yes, you two, both of you," said Kondou. "Come over here."

Jiroh frowned slightly and saw an equally questioning look on the face of his new acquaintance. Were they in trouble? Talking too much, perhaps? He shrugged.

They approached the platform slowly and stopped just before it, Nobu bowing low and Jiroh bowing low enough.

"You wished to speak with us, Kondou-san?" said Nobu, since he was the older one.

"Ah, come now, there's no need to be so formal," said Kondou good-naturedly. "I just wanted to know your names and your han."

"Nobu Takafumi, from Aizu," replied Nobu, still bowed politely, though not as low.

"Sasaki Jiroh," said Jiroh, simply, "from Takasu."

He stood upright, holding his shinai to the side, and ignored the look Nobu was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

"Sasaki-kun, eh?" said Kondou, thoughtfully. "I remember there being a fairly prominent family by the name of Sasaki from Takasu. Are you by any chance related to them?"

Jiroh felt himself stiffen slightly, and forced himself to relax. He exhaled slowly.

"Yes," he said, evenly. "My uncle was a retainer for Matsudaira Yoshitatsu-sama."

"Are you referring to your father's older brother?" asked Kondou, leaning forward. Jiroh nodded. "Do you have any other uncles?" A shake of the head. "What about you? Do you have any older brothers?"

Jiroh paused, slightly irritated. Where was this heading? "Yes," he replied, slowly. "One older brother."

"Ah," said Kondou, sitting back, nodding as if that explained everything. "Second son of a second son, eh? That's tough."

Jiroh blinked, unsure what to say to that. Part of him bristled at being summed up so casually, but part of him was just surprised that the easy-going man before him was so perceptive. Either that, or he was being way too obvious. He wondered what gave him away.

"You looked like you had something to prove, although to whom I'm not sure," said Kondou in answer to the unasked question. "I would even guess that you have a younger brother too." He paused, and smiled when Jiroh's incredulous look confirmed his guess. "Your movements show that you've had formal training, part of a gentleman's education, but your skill goes beyond what's called for in polite society. Someone decided to let you continue practicing the sword, rather than groom you for public life. You also have the bearing of someone who's accustomed to a certain status, but you lack the sense of entitlement of a first son, and your willingness to work hard for something you want shows that you're not used to having things given to you, as you would if you were the youngest son in your family."

Jiroh stared openly at Kondou, amazed and a bit resentful. All this, just from watching him spar?

"Don't be so surprised," said Kondou, placidly, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "I've seen many swordsmen come through these gates, each one with his own history and his own ambitions. One quickly becomes adept at reading men's hearts." He gave Jiroh a piercing look. "What do you hope to gain from joining the Shinsengumi, Sasaki-kun?"

Taken aback by Kondou's directness, Jiroh let slip the first thing that came to his mind.

"Honor."

Kondou considered him gravely. "A noble pursuit," he said, after a moment. Then he turned his attention to the other man. "And you, Nobu-kun?"

"Purpose," said Nobu, without hesitation.

Kondou nodded. "Also a worthwhile pursuit, though more practical. Perhaps this is a good demonstration of the effects of age on one's goals," he mused aloud, rubbing his chin slowly, a twinkle in his eye.

Jiroh looked un-amused while Nobu unbent himself and seemed to relax for the first time around Kondou. Kondou smiled.

"Ah, that's better," he said, which caused Nobu to redden slightly and tighten up again. Kondou gave a wry smile, but then got back to business. "Sasaki-kun, I want you to trade places for a bit with the short man sparring with Shinpachi. See if you can get him to fight you seriously."

Jiroh turned to see where Kondou pointed and nodded, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. He hadn't expected to be given a chance to prove himself so soon, but he was going to use this opportunity to the fullest. His body was practically tingling at the thought of challenging Nagakura Shinpachi. Eyeing his target, he noticed that the second unit captain looked much younger and smaller than he'd imagined.

His smile took on a slight edge. Nagakura-san was reputedly one of the strongest members of the Shinsengumi, though rumor had it that even he wasn't able to best Okita-san in a match. Still, Jiroh felt his hands flex in anticipation. He wanted to challenge Okita-san one of these days, soon, but it was just as well to measure himself against the second unit captain first.

Kondou turned to Nobu.

"Go ask Saitou-kun for a match," he said, pointing the third unit captain out for him. "Pay attention to the way he uses his footwork to give the illusion of stillness. You two have a similar fighting style, and you could learn much from him."

"Yes, Kyokuchou," said Nobu solemnly, bowing low again.

Kondou accepted the bow and they were dismissed.

Jiroh was deep in thought as they walked back towards the middle of the training area, until he felt a light thwap to the back of his head.

"You shouldn't look so eager to lose to a man half your size," said Nobu, smoothly.

Jiroh raised a brow. "You sure change directions fast. What happened to all the politeness and formality from a moment ago?"

Nobu gave a small smile. "Kondou-san has my respect. You, on the other hand, look like you need someone to keep you from getting ahead of yourself."

Jiroh scowled and muttered something about "old farts who should mind their own business," though it lacked venom.

Nobu laughed. "I'm definitely not old enough to be called an old fart, but I thank you just the same," he said. "Good luck with Nagakura-san, and I hope to see you again after today."

He gave a short wave over his shoulder as he turned off to seek out the third unit captain.

Jiroh watched him weave between the sparring pairs and thought about what a strange and unexpected person Nobu was. Then he shook the thought out of his head and, turning, went in search of the pint-sized second unit captain with the flame-colored hair.

Kondou watched as the two figures separated, and thought about the look in the younger one's eyes when he gave him permission to spar with Shinpachi. He shook his head slightly to himself, amused. This one reminded him a little too much of a certain red-headed page, especially his eagerness to leap before he looked. Ah well, contrary to what Hijikata might think, a little enthusiasm never hurt anyone. Besides, he'd learn soon enough why Souji was called a genius swordsman. Kondou paused at that last thought, a sudden tightness in his chest catching him off guard. He would have to talk to Toshi about Souji soon, but that would have to wait until later. He had other things to take care of right now, as he spotted another interesting figure among the recruits. Yes, the coming months were going to be good months for the Shinsengumi, he thought.

* * *

Glossary and Notes: 

Han: feudal domain

Daimyo: feudal lord

Jiroh: traditionally, the second son in a samurai household is nicknamed Jiro.

Matsudaira Yoshitatsu: daimyo of Takasu han. Father of Matsudaira Katamori (military commissioner of Kyoto, the man in charge of the Shinsengumi)


	3. Chapter 3

Hijikata slowed his steps as he got closer to Souji's room. Ostensibly it was so that he wouldn't make any noise and wake Souji up—should he have been resting like he was supposed to be doing—but secretly he was starting to feel rather foolish for checking up on Souji like some worried mother. He frowned as that thought went through his mind, and he could hear Souji in his head teasing him about it in that silvery voice of his that was aggravating and appeasing all at once. He shook his head, pushing the thought and Souji's voice out of his mind. Souji was his subordinate and therefore his responsibility. It was only right that he check up on him once in a while, like a good vice-commander. He was not worried, he was merely concerned.

It occurred to him that he didn't know what he should do once he reached Souji's room, whether he should just sneak a peek to make sure everything was alright, or maybe go in and sit awhile, or...? None of the options seemed fitting, but he couldn't very well stand outside like an idiot while he made up his mind. He growled silently at himself, getting increasingly irritated with the whole situation. He was usually very decisive and sure of his actions, but lately things had become more…complicated, especially when it came to Souji, and Hijikata had a feeling that this was just the beginning. He resolved to talk to Kondou about what to do with Souji, especially since the men were starting to wonder why their first captain was taking so long to recover from the raid on the Ikedaya. Yes, that is what he should do. Problem settled, he felt the tension he hadn't realized he was holding between his brows loosen and dissipate.

His reprieve was short lived, though, for now he was faced with his original problem, in the form of a closed door. Hijikata was faintly surprised to find that he had already reached his destination, and he did not like being caught unaware of his surroundings, nor the fact that he still hadn't decided what to do. It wasn't like him to be so distracted and off balance. He looked at the closed door un-amusedly, as if everything was its fault. The door looked impassively back at him, not budging. This whole thing was getting more irritating by the minute. Maybe if he turned around right now, no one would notic—

"Hijikata-san?"

He froze. _Damn_.

He turned around slowly, bristling with annoyance as he fixed the intruder with a glare strong enough to melt lead. Tetsu took a step back involuntarily and scrambled for a second when he nearly lost hold of his broom.

"Umm…" said Tetsu, suddenly realizing that he may have caught Hijikata at a bad time and wishing very much to use the broom as a shield. "Err, never mind, I'm sure it'll be fine," he said, quickly, and started edging away.

"You're sure that _what_ will be fine?" growled Hijikata, stopping Tetsu's getaway and fixing him to the spot.

Tetsu swallowed hard. There was no point to hiding it from Hijikata-san, so it was best to just spit it out. Besides, it really wasn't that big of a deal, or at least, he didn't think so. Definitely not big enough for Hijikata-san to order him to commit seppuku, he told himself.

"I know you said not to let the pig in, but…" and here Tetsu cringed as Hijikata's eyes flared, "but it ran in when I was getting Okita-san some water, and I haven't been able to get it out since."

Hijikata fixed him with a withering look, as if he couldn't believe that Tetsu was unable to take care of something as simple as getting a small pig out of a room.

"It's really stubborn, and it bites," explained Tetsu, lamely, holding up a bandaged finger as proof.

Hijikata shook his head and turned away. Of all things, to be defeated by a hoofed animal, he thought as he opened the sliding door, only to find himself stopped in his tracks by the glare that said animal was giving him from its master's side. For something that could not speak, the pig was surprisingly eloquent. It was giving Hijikata the dirtiest look, as if outraged that someone would dare intrude on holy ground.

Hijikata, realizing that he was being stared down by a dumb animal, recovered from his surprise and eyed the pig in irritation, his expression making it clear that he would not tolerate any defiance from an insubordinate, and things lower on the food chain definitely qualified as insubordinates.

The pig started squealing at that, outraged that anyone would have the gall to hint at turning it into food. It crouched down low, grunted, and bared its little teeth, daring Hijikata to come and try it. Behind it, Souji stirred. Alarmed that the pig might wake Souji up, and even more alarmed that the pig seemed to realize this and now had a glint in its eye, telling him without words that Hijikata had best leave the room immediately or else it would not be held responsible for the noise it would make, Hijikata knew that he had lost this round and it was time to retreat. He gave the pig one parting glare, warning it that this wasn't over, and shut the door quietly.

Tetsu, who had watched the whole exchange from the safety of the walkway, knew the moment Hijikata turned around with both sides of his mouth turned down and his jaw set that his life depended on keeping the laughter that threatened to overspill from showing on his face. Hijikata looked down at him, daring him to say something, anything at all, about what he just saw. Tetsu wisely decided that the walkway was looking dusty, and started working at it with his broom. He barely caught it when Hijikata muttered under his breath, "the pig can stay as long as it doesn't make a mess," before tramping away, back ramrod straight with what little dignity he had left.

Tetsu grinned as he moved the broom this way and that, and reminded himself to bring Saizou a treat later today.

Hijikata must have somehow heard the thought, because he stopped halfway down the walkway and looked back over his shoulder, narrowed eyes driving straight into Tetsu. Tetsu suppressed a squeak and started sweeping vigorously, as if his life depended on a spotless wooden floor. Hijikata, apparently satisfied that his page was adequately cowed not to spread news of this incident, said nothing and resumed stalking down the walkway until he disappeared around the corner.

Tetsu heaved a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his brow. Maybe now he would believe it when Saitou-san tells him that Hijikata-san is really a demon with a hidden eye on the back of his head.

* * *

Inside his room, Souji cracked open an eye, amusement glinting in the corners, and laughed secretly to himself, the sound muffled by his pillow.

* * *

**A/N**: I have a feeling that Hijikata is OOC in this one. (pokes at Toshi-muse) Wake up, damnit! It could just be the whole tone and style of this chapter though. Constructive criticism much appreciated. 


End file.
